Repost: Reincarnation is Dumb part-1
by Shun-Shine-no-Jutsu
Summary: Chapter 0: Teaser... 'When life gives you death, and death gives you life, you make mashed potatoes and hope you don't vomit everywhere. The vomiting is unrelated to the mashed potatoes part... emm... so good...' Wise words, but are they enough? Semi-crack fic. MARY-INSUERT AND SLIGHT MST! (And pms :3)


**Before You Start...**

**(This used to be on my other account, but to tell you the truth I'm just going to post it to this one instead. You may see two copies of this on fanfiction)**

**(The reason for this is that I don't want to talk to one of my friends. I might block them later, but I feel like what I did wasn't okay now.)**

**(Thanks you guys... just read and enjoy!)**

XXX

"Time for you to die . . ."

Okay, what kind of Insert-OC fic doesn't start with Tobi killing your ass with his bare fist? I smiled . . . I was finally going into Naruto. My LIFE'S DREAM! But wait, what's this voice inside my head?

_-Okay, so what are we going to make her chakra nature? WATER! And should she have a weakness? Let's make her body as weak as Sakura's but give her SUPER INTELLECT like SHIKAMARU!_

WHAT?! Don't tell me this is the WRITER!

_Is it me or am I getting louder? Am I really cursed with the infamous water chakra nature and 0.5 strength? What the hell? Well, at least she's trying . . . -_

_-This story is a joke, you will not remember anything . . . sorry, Yumiko._

"_Wait! Yumiko? Are you freaking serious, writer? YOU COULD THINK OF A BETTER NAME FOR ME—?"-_

I leaned over and vomited. "Shoot . . ." I said, "Time for the story to start . . ."

XXX

As I puked my guts out, huddled in on the forest floor, I was hallucinating. Yes, my hands were animated and I was wearing a skirt . . . this must be a hallucination! This isn't how I envisioned it. I checked my head and found a big crack in my forehead. Was I going to die again? (Pssk. Memory wipe.) Gah, what the hell was I thinking falling out of a tree . . . apparently, I hadn't broken my neck, but I was top-heavy, which made me fall on my head.

"Yumi-chan! Wait there, I'll go get someone!"

Alright, it's Naruto! This is great . . . I wonder if the writer will wipe my memory again—pssskk. There it goes. I feel like a robot, damn it, didn't the writer read the last chapters of Naruto—psssk. Memory wipe.

-_Yes I know we don't look back on the past to see the future we cannot change. UH-oh, spoiler! Forget what I said._

"_Well then, just let me live my life and—"_

Psssk. Memory wipe-

"Alright where is the girl . . . no meals because I know you're lying—oh my GOD!"

A large woman scooped me up in her arms and looked as all blood and vomit everywhere. . . she was . . . kind of big for a skinny person . . . how old am I?

"N-Naruto didn't do anything . . . we were just playing." I said, the vomiting finally stopping.

"And that's why you don't climb trees, Yumiko." said the woman.

"Okay . . ." I said before I passed out in her arms.

XXX

Either I was in an insane asylum or people were treating me too nice . . . like a five year old.

_-You are a five year old . . . you are a five year old-_

"_Are you brainwashing me—?"_

Pssssssssk. Major memory wipe-

"Where am I?" I said, moments later as I awoke. "Oh, the hospital. Okay . . ."

I fell back asleep instantly.

"Hey, Yumi-chan!" said the loud voice that made me jump 2 feet out of my bed only dream moments later. "S-Sorry you fell out of a tree."

"Oh, Naruto. Okay . . ." I said. It was probably about time to get false memories—Psssk. Another memory wipe.

_-How much do you know? _said the writer.

"_I know enough! Now stop it." I said._

_For now, Yumiko-chan . . . hmhmhm . . ._

"_Nice Kurama impression, fangirl."_

_Here, take this! Hadouken!-_

"Um, Naruto . . .?" I said.

I looked to Naruto . . . his baby-blue eyes and spiky hair seemed to make me smile . . . I can't believe someone who looked like an angel with no wings would just be so hated! Then again, the good die young . . . but I had read most of Naruto and practically loved his character and I know he doesn't die . . .

_-Do you need another memory wipe? That should have been gone from your memory . . ._ said the writer's voice.

"_Seriously, you got a problem."_

Pssk. Memory wipe.

_You will love Naruto . . . you will love Naruto . . ._

_I don't know what this feeling is . . . but . . . no! I'm not falling for it._

_Okay the jokes over . . . you can do whatever the flip you want. I was just trying to piss you off. But I will be back . . . promise. I'll stop with the MST . . .-_

I felt like a load was just lifted off my back. Okay, if I can seriously do what I want, then I ought to talk to Naruto. He wouldn't understand anything that happened in my life before, or how I would know about him, but I could hint off to him that there's something I need from him. What's that? "Hey, do you understand that I'm crazy?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Naruto.

"Naruto . . . I mean the good kind of crazy." I said. I smiled and tilted my head instinctively, though I nearly threw up when I giggled. Must still have some backwash in the figurative sense and maybe the literal if that's even one the definitions. "In order to do something with that craziness in everybody, you use yours to bring out the best in people. Just remember that for me. Naruto . . . I don't want you to get killed by anyone from this village. But do the best you can do is try to bring out the best in people even though all you can do right is bring out the worst."

"O-Okay." he said somewhat taken aback. I giggled.

I had no idea, but I was slowly growing closer to Naruto . . . as his baby-blues stared at me with a cross between confusion and admiration, I giggled once more.

I knew this was going to be a great life.


End file.
